Unbroken Ties
by BabyBlue3
Summary: A story about a beautiful princess that has been friends with Naruto since child hood and now needs his help more then ever if she wants to escape her father's wrath and help the dashing blond with his true feeling for a certain dark haired teammate. i hope you like it. i know the summary sucks...im very bad at them... R


Unbroken Ties

Rating M

I do not own the naruto or its characters.

By BabyBlue3

Introduction…..

The skies were darker than usual as the bone chilling winter winds swirled around the beautiful six year old boy, that was out far too long training. His hands were raw from working on his fighting and his chakra was low from working on his jutsus. There was nothing but pain consuming his body as he works his way out of his hidden training area and back into his home town.

The moon bright in skies gave the trees around him life. The leaves danced on the ground and the water washing up against the side ledge, making it easy for him to forget his problems and pain. He sighed and left his peaceful training ground to head back to his lonely apartment.

The wind got colder as he traveled back, the moon's light slowly fading from the dense trees as he got farther into the woods. He had never feared anything in his life but for some reason tonight he felt like someone was following him. He started to walk faster until he got to the bridge that linked him to the village. A group of village men stood there waiting for him, knives and bats at the ready. The blond looked at them with his tired blue eyes. `why do they hate me so much?' he thought as he looked down and hid his pain from them. The group of men came after him as soon as they realized that it was the "demon child" the hit him with the bat hard enough to break his bones and cut his body all over, ripping his cloths to shreds.

A deep demonic growl reached the groups ear as they saw a beautiful little girl in a white dress swaying in the wind. They looked at her with enchantment in their eyes. She was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen, but when they saw her smile they knew she was demon. Her razor sharp white teeth sparkled in the moonlight as she smiled wickedly at them. She giggled and attacked them viciously leaving them unconscious and bleeding.

…

The blond woke slowly rubbing his head and arms. "stupid bastards…" he said as he walked back to his apartment to meet up with Iruka. He smiled at the thought of seeing someone that loved him. The blond slowly walked up the stairs to his apartment and smiled as he saw Iruka, but it faded when he saw two strangers at his door with him. "who are they?" he asked as he doudged a rock that was thrown at his head. He sighed and let them in the apartment. His apartment was spotless except the rooms where the windows were broken and hate letters littered the floor. He growled at the broken windows and went to hidden door to get clean clothes.

"This is your new mission, her name is Chi Sammiya. She is from a land that is hidden from the world and is only known by the Hokages of each nation and me." Iruka said as he pointed to the figure hidden in a long dark cloak.

"Alright, and what are my orders. I mean seriously how am I suppose to hide this one from everyone?" Naruto said as he started stripping not caring about the others in his living room.

"Are you both will be travel between your villages so you can keep an eye on my daughter. She will be a very important person later in her life and I need her to stay out of harms way." The man said as he looked over Naruto's battered body.

"I can do this who am I protecting her from and for how long." Naruto asked as he turned around and faced the man and the little girl.

"Until she is sixteen and from her father and other people who aim to hurt the young princess." The man said as he stared at the strange mark on boy's stomach.

"I can do that. If you must know this is the mark of kyubi the nine tailed fox. I am his host body and that is why I am so strong. That and I train like no one else. Most of the marks on my body are from training today." He said as he put a shirt on to hid the seal from the man's eyes.

"you are a liar" A soft yet demonic voice said from nowhere.

"And how would you know that…" Naruto answered as he glared at the girl hidden in the black cloak.

" Because I saved you ass three times since I started scooting you out." She said as she looked at him with demonic eyes.

"oh I see, you are the demon with in that child. Kyubi had noticed another child like me but I didn't realize that it was gonna be someone that I needed to protect." He said as he looked over the demon child.

"I am at your service princess" he said as he bowed before her and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, may you and I talk in private," the demonic voice asked as the adults just stared at them.

"yes," he said shortly as he looked at Iruka and the other man.

"I am going to step out with the princess for a bit, make yourself at home and Iruka if you could please make dinner," He said as he took the princess's hand and lead her to his secrect training ground.

Naruto sat on a huge rock in the middle of the river with Chi next to him. The moon shined beautifully on both of them as they sat there and talked about each other. Chi looked at him with sorrow filled eyes and spoke once more.

"Naruto as you and your demon have found out, she is a demon holder too…"the demon started as started at Naruto. " My name is Damien…I don't remember much of where I came from or what I am other than a demon….I dwell within this child's body and I try to keep her as safe as I can but no one in our land has the food I need. I need you Naruto….I need you so we can stay alive and so Chi has someone she can trust.." Damien said as he looked at naruto through Chi's eyes.

Naruto was stunned and didn't know what to stay…he had never been need by anyone. Atleast not that any of those ungreatful basturds know about.

" How can I help you Damien…I am in debted to you any way. " Naruto said as he looked at Damien.

"I need to drink you blood my life force will only function if I have another's demon human mixed blood inside of me. " Damien said as he looked at naruto with pledging eyes.

Naruto nodded and pulled down his collar and bore his neck to Damien, which he bit into without hesitation, sucking on his neck hungrily.

Slowly Naruto felt Damien's presence disappear and a more pure and innocent spirit took over. He smiled at the beautiful girl in his arms and petted her head softly. " Im your new best friend Chi." He whispered in her ear as the girl looked up at him and cried into his chest. "Th-Thank you" she whimpered as she clung to him.

Alright so thats the end of this chapter. I hope you all like it.

The next chapter will be taking place when Naruto is 12 and Chi is 11. I know that Sasuke has not entered the story yet but he will. Okay well

TTFN BabyBlue3


End file.
